Landslide
by WildAngel1014
Summary: When Father Maghill is murdered, Face is hell bent on revenge. But is the person he seeks closer than he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you all enjoy this. I'll ty to update everyday. I know this is really short, but I'm just testing it to see what you all for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

Chapter 1:

In his own delusional mind it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. The elderly priest was on his way out of this world anyway, why not help him a long? The fact that this would be enough to tear Templeton Peck apart was enough reason to him to set his sights through the scope on his rifle.

It wasn't like he believed in GOD or whatever people were calling him these days. What did he have to believe in anyway? Everything he had was gone, they told him so. They told him to get rid of the priest, it was the only way.

So here he sat on this Sunday afternoon, across from the church that the elderly preist held services for the poor souls who hoped to go to a better place.

Like that even existed.

He brought the gun up to his shoulder and steadied it. He watched as one by one pathetic people smiled there fake smiles as they left the downtrodden church.

He put his finger on the trigger and waited patiently for the old man to show his face. After several minutes the door slowly opened and the priest walked out into the sunshine, staring up at the heavens with a smile.

It was that moment a single gunshot echoed throughout the neighborhood and the priest dropped to the ground.

The smile that previously lit up the old man's face had vanished and was now on the face of the man who pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

Chapter 2:

"Colonel, I need a word with you." General Hunt Stockwell said as he arrogantly strudded into the house in Langley, Virginia.

Hannibal sat down the newspaper he had been reading and put out his cigar. He got up and followed the General to his private office.

"Who needs rescuing this time Stockwell?" Hannibal said as he flopped down in one of the chairs adjacent to Stockwell.

"This isn't about a mission Colonel. I believe youur lieutenant knows a certain priest by the name of Maghill?"

Hannibal stood up a little straighter at hearing those words.

"Father Maghill? Yeah why? What's going on?"

"He was murdered yesterday morning outside his church."

"Murdered? Father Maghill? By who?"

"There were no witnesses and the police have no suspects colonel."

"Oh god...Face."

"About your lieutenant. I don't want him seeking revenge so make sure you keep him under control. I have a mission in the works and I need him focused. Understood?"

"It isn't just Face you have to worry about General. We all knew Father Maghill and want his killer caught. I don't give a damn about your next mission. As far as I'm concerned this is our current mission. We'll be heading back to L.A. Make the arrangements."

Hannibal slammed the door behind him and stood in the hallway.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. How in the hell was he supposed to tell Face that the man who was like a father to him growing up was murdered in cold blood? It hurt him to hear the news, he couldn't imagine what Face would feel like.

He took a deep breath and walked in the living room. He saw Face sitting on the couch rubbing his head. He had been doing that a lot lately. Ever since that Bancroft Fiasco. Murdock and Frankie were sitting near him talking quietly as BA watched a football game.

"Face, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Face's head shot up and he nodded. Murdock looked at Hannibal in concern as Face got up and walked over to where Hannibal was standing.

"Let's go outside, kid."

Face nodded and followed Hannibal outside.

"Ok, Hannibal, what's going on?" Face asked, his gut churning.

"Face, I have some bad news. Father Maghill was murdered yesterday morning. He was shot outside his church."

Hannibal watched as all the color drained from the younger man's face.

"Face, I-" Hannibal started.

"Who did it?" Face said angrily.

"Stockwell said there were no witnesses and the police don't have any suspects. Don't worry kid we are gonna find the dirtbag and make him pay. I told Stockwell to make arrangements back to L.A."

Face merely nodded and sat down on the grass.

"Are you ok?" Hannibal asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine Hannibal. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

"Sure Face. If you want to talk, you know where to find us."

Hannibal turned and left. He knew Face was anything but fine, but pushing him was not the way to get the kid to open up.

He learned that long ago.

He hoped Face wouldn't do anything rash, but he saw the look in his lieutenant's eye. The look he hadn't seen in years. He definitely had to keep a close eye on the younger man. He headed inside to break the news to the rest of the team.

Face watched Hannibal go, a sinister smile playing on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glad everyone is enjoying it so far. I had some extra time so I wrote another chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**_

Chapter 3:

The arrangements had been made, and the team were back in L.A. After much arguing by Hannibal on Face's behalf, Stockwell gave them 2 weeks to track down Father Maghill's killer.

Face hadn't spoken since Hannibal told him the news, and that in itself was enough to worry Hannibal and scare the hell out of him.

After the funeral services were over, the team gathered at the church where the elderly priest was shot.

"I don't know Hannibal. We ain't got much to go on and nobody saw nuttin. How we gonna find this guy?" B.A asked as he walked around the church.

Hannibal sighed and glanced at Face who was standing outside, staring at a building across the street.

"I know B.A, and it isn't like we can go up to the cops and ask them what evidence they have. I think I'm going to send Murdock around the neighborhood, see if maybe anyone saw anything. There has to be someone, the guy who took the shot just didn't disappear into thin air."

"Hannibal, where's Face?" Murdock asked looking around.

"He's out-" Hannibal said looking towards the front door., where Face previously stood.

They walked outside and saw Face walking to a building across the street.

Hannibal glanced around the neighborhood. The building Face was going to had good cover and overlooked the church at just the right angle.

"Frankie, you and Murdock snoop around, see if someone around here saw anything. BA come with me, Face is on to something."

Frankie and Murdock headed down the road as Hannibal and BA quickly ran up to catch with Face, who had an evil glint in his eye as he climbed the stairs of the building.

"Face, we need to talk. Come on kid."

Face whipped his head around and Hannibal took a step back. For the first time in his life he could honestly say he was afraid of his lieuteant.

"You want to talk? Fine colonel let's talk."

It wasn't lost on Hannibal tha Face used rank, and that immediately made his hairs stand up.

"Face, we're worried about you. I know you are upset about Father Maghill, and you have every right to be. But I don't need you going all vigilante and tracking this guy down yourself."

To their surprise Face laughed and even BA felt a shiver go down his back.

"Come on colonel, you can't honestly believe I would do that."

"Face, you and I both know, even BA knows that you would do that in a heartbeat. If you want to find this guy we need to work together. I don't know what's got you upset with us, but you need to calm down lieutenant."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Sure whatever you say Hannibal."

Face threw Hannibal and BA one of his signature smiles.

"Face, stop conning us."

Face gave a quizzical look and continued up the stairs. Hannibal and BA looked at each other and shrugged, following the younger man up to the roof.

Murdock and Frankie had talked to seven different people, and their stories were mainly the same. No one saw anything until it was too late and the priest was dead.

"Murdock, I like Face and everything, but don't you think he is acting different? I mean he hasn't said anything in days." Frankie said walking back towards the church.

"Let me tell ya somethin about Face, Frankie. You know how good of a con man he is. Well when something bad happens to him, personally, he withdraws in himself and another persona comes out. He is still Faceman, he is conning us and eventually he'll snap out of it."

Frankie nodded and continued walking, missing the look of alarm that had come across Murdock's face.

When Hannibal and BA had reached the roof, Face was already at the edge of it, glaring down at the church.

"See anything kid?" Hannibal called.

"This is where the shooter was. Perfect spot. Maghill never knew what hit him."

"What did you say?" Haninbal asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"I said he never knew what hit him. Look around Hannibal. It was the perfect place."

Suddenly Face went pale and he swayed. B.A grabbed his arm, jerking him away from the edge.

"Face, are you ok? Maybe you should sit down."

Before Face could respond, he grabbed his head and collapsed on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't express enough how much I appreciate all the reviews and follows. You guys rock! Sorry so short, I'll add another chapter later today, longer I promise!.**_

Chapter 4:

"Are you sure he's ok Johnny?" Frankie asked as he watched Hannibal take Face's pulse for the third time.

After Face had collapsed on the roof, BA and Hannibal carried him back to the safety of the church.

"Yeah Frank, he's ok. I think it was just everything catching up with him. His pulse and breathing are good and his color is coming back.

"Hannibal I need to talk to you, it's important." Murdock said anxiously as he twisted his baseball cap in his hands.

Hannibal turned towards Murdock and saw his distress.

"BA keep an eye on Face. If he wakes up let me know."

BA nodded and took the spot that Hannibal had just vacated.

Murdock led Hannibal to the rear of the church and began to pace.

"Ok captain, what's going on?"

"Hannibal, we have a big problem. I think I know killed Father Maghill."

"What? Who? How do you know?"

"Do you remember when Face said he had a date? He gave the ables the slip and didn't get home until the following evening?"

"Yeah. When I asked him where he was he said he went driving to clear his head."

"He told me he stayed with his date."

"Ok, so he lied. Murdock I know where you are going with this, but you know as well as I do that Face would never hurt Father Maghill."

"Oh I know that. Face didn't kill Father Maghill."

"You're losing me Murdock. Who killed him?"

Before Murdock could answer, another voice made them turn.

"Richard Bancroft did."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks again! **_

Chapter 5:

The sinister smile was back on Face's lips, and for a brief moment Hannibal was reminded of Stockwell.

"Face? What the hell are you talking about?" Hannibal asked.

Face ignored him and went to sit down in a nearby pew.

"Uh Hannibal, as I was going to say, I think Face has multiple personalities. But he so hauntingly just proved it to you."

Hannibal kept his eyes glued on Face and motioned for BA to join them.

"Why didn't you tell me he woke up? Hannibal demanded once BA had gotten closer.

"Wasn't no time. His eyes flew open and he jumped up and ran right up to ya. Don't know what's gotten in to'em."

Hannibal nodded and turned his attention back to Murdock.

"What the hell do you mean he has multiple personalities? How long have you known?"

Murdock took a step back, his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"Hey, I just realized it as I was explaining to Frankie about how Face withdraws in himself when traumatic things happen to him. I think with the court martial, then finding out about his father, and then not beng able to leave the group, he didn't have time to snap out of it like he usually does. His other personality, Richard Bancroft, killed Father Maghill. The Face we know had nothing to do with it."

"Murdock, I may not understand about these type of things as you do, but Face..I mean...He had to have known..deep down what he was doing."

Murdock shook his head vigourously.

"No Hannibal, our Face doesn't know who killed Father Maghill or why. He has no idea he has multiple personalities."

"Wrong again Murdock." Face said standing up.

"Face? Is that you? I mean.-" BA said, not believing what was going on.

"I know what you mean BA and I know about Bancroft. At least I do now. I had my suspicions when Hannibal told me about Father Maghill."

"You knew since then and you never said anything? Not acceptable lieutenant. This Bancroft person is dangerous, and you've let him near us without warning?"

Face dropped his head in shame. Tears rolled down his cheeks. All at once he dropped to his knees and sobbed.

He sobbed for the court martial, and for not being able to talk to his father. He sobbed for not having the courage to leave Stockwell. But most of all he sobbed for the fact that he murdered the man who was like a father to him.

Frankie, silently left the church and waited outside, not wanting to get involved. He liked Face but this was beyond anything he had ever seen or heard of.

Hannibal, BA and Murdock stood in a circle around Face. None of them knew what to say. Hannibal was angry and confused, Murdock sympathetic and hurt and BA was in between everything.

"Turn me into the cops or beter yet the military. Please! I deserve it! Please Hannibal I can't live with myself!" Face cried as he gripped Hannibal's leg.

"Don't be ridiculous Face. No one is going to the military. I need time to think about what to do. Let's head back to Langley. I'll think of something to tell Stockwell on the way, but not a word to him about Face."

Face continued to sob as Murdock and BA picked him up and carried drug him to the van. Hannibal took a deep breath and got into the van himself.

12 hours later they were back in Langley. During the course of the flight Face had changed personalities 4 times. BA reluctantly stayed awake on the flight to help with the distraught lieutenant.

Once they arrived back at the house they saw Stockwell waiting for them.

"I'm impressed colonel. Finding Father Maghill's killer in less than 24 hours. So, tell me, who was it?"

Face opened his mouth to speak but a hard elbow to the side by BA made him shut it.

"It was just some dirtbag taking out his anger on priests. He turned himself in to the cops. It's over and done." Hannibal said quickly.

Stockwell glanced at Face then back to Hannibal.

"Well, now that it's over I have a mission for you."

"Hold on Stockwell. We need some time. It's been a rough few days."

Stockwell sighed.

"Very well colonel. You have 1 week. I suggest you be ready. I don't want anymore delays."

Stockwell left the house and Hannibal breathed a sigh of relied. Face jerked away from BA and sat down next to Hannibal.

"Hannibal. I'm sorry. I'm really really very sorry. Everything was just happening at once. No one feels worse than I do about all this. Father Maghill...He was..." Face said as he began to sob again.

Hannibal pulled Face into a hug.

"I know Face. I can't say it's ok because it isn't. You need help. I'll have to involve Stockwell sooner or later so he can find someone for you to see. As of right now you are under house arrest. I don't want you leaving this house unless one of us is with you. Is that understood?"

Face wiped his tears and nodded.

"Good, in the meantime go get some rest. You look like crap."

Face, without another word went to his room and shut the door.

Once Face was gone, Murdock turned on Hannibal.

"You really going to involve Stockwell? You know he doesn't like Face. He'll have Face shipped off to some asylum or he'll turn him in. We can't trust him Haninbal."

"Then what the hell do you expect me to do captain?"

"Doctor Richter, We can trust him. He gave me his number when I got out."

"Murdock, he thinks we are dead. We can't go to him."

"Face is worth it Hannibal. We can trust him. So trust me."

Hannibal sighed and looked at BA.

"What do you think BA?"

"Fool's right Haninbal. We can't be lettin Stockwell in on this. Won't be good for Faceman. This ain't his fault."

"Frankie?"

"You all know Face better than I do. I want my pardon, but I want to see Face get better too."

Hannibal nodded.

"Ok, how do you expect to get Richter here without Stockwell knowing?"

"Oh that's easy part." Murdock said smiling. "He isn't coming here, we're going to him."


End file.
